


Rescue Me

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Independence Day parties, social obligations and how to avoid them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: Sam wants to leave a party, and she wants Ba'al's help.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campyspornshack (campylobacter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



> Originally posted on baalsamgate over on tumblr.

“Tell me you’re here to rescue me. _Please,_ " she said.

“Really, Samantha, reduced to begging?” Ba’al asked. “Hmm, I think I like the sound of it, beg some more.”

He smirked, while she glared at him. Suddenly, her expression cleared and she adopted a look of faux surprise as they were approached by a gaggle of women who were also attending this “Independence Day” gathering at General Landry’s house. 

“Colonel Carter,” one of them said brightly, “So good to see you. Who’s your… friend?”

Ba’al did a split second assessment, the echoes of Teal’c solemnly advising him Sam had something to ask him in the back of his mind, combined with witnessing the predatory gazes as the women looked to Sam, standing slightly awkwardly in a cute summer dress, and concluded… huh. He smiled at the women, enjoying the intakes of breath as his face transformed from handsome to devastatingly handsome. 

“Boyfriend, actually. And I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this little reunion short. I’m just here to pick up Samantha as we have planned celebrations that are a little more private,” he concluded with a smouldering look aimed at his ‘girlfriend’. She bit back a smile as a couple of them sighed.

Ba’al turned away from the group, and offered his arm to Sam.

“Shall we, my Queen?”

Without even sparing a glance at the women, Sam mimicked his earlier smirk, looped her arm through his, and answered in the affirmative. They exited the party like a regal couple, and it wasn’t until they reached the parked cars that Ba’al nearly faltered. 

“Check your left pocket,” Sam said. “Teal’c should have slipped you the keys to his truck. He’ll catch a ride with Cam.”

“Why, Samantha,” he drawled, “aren’t I supposed to be rescuing you? Seems you planned your rescue yourself.”

She grabbed the keys he’d pulled out of his pocket, pressing the fob to unlock the truck. “Why slink out of that party looking sad and lonely, when I could have you on my arm, and then we could, how did you put it? Enjoy our celebrations privately,” Sam smiled at him, looking inviting, and… hopeful. 

Ba’al stepped into her space, causing her to back up against the truck, cataloging her elevated heart-beat, the familiar rush/pull of naquadah in her veins as he leaned in slowly to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. Eventually, he had to pull away, both for the need of air and also to refrain from escalating beyond a kiss in their very public location.

“Let’s go,” Sam demanded.

“As my Queen commands.”


End file.
